Lady in red
by sara160971
Summary: This story is based upon the song 'Lady in red' by Chris DeBurgh. It's about Sara, Grissom, a red dress and a party...


Lady in red

By: Sara160971

The day of the party had come. Sara sighed. She didn't feel like it at all

anymore. But she promised the others she would be there too. Only Catherine

knew the reason why. She and Catherine had become close friends. After her

latest rejection by Grissom, she felt very bad. Catherine had guessed what was

bothering her and she had helped Sara very well to cope with it.

Grissom would come to the party too, the latest person on earth she wanted to

see. But she would leave him alone, she would even ignore him! This thought

brought a smile on her face.

Greg and Nick helped her too without knowing it. They competed with each

other about who would be dancing most of all with Sara. Grissom, who heard

them talking, made a long face. "But she's going to smooch with me," Greg told

his colleague. Smilingly Nick walked away. "We'll see," he mumbled.

"Guys, guys," Catherine warned them. 'There'll be more women tonight." "But

not as beautiful as Sara," Greg grinned.

The party was in full swing as Sara arrived. When she appeared in the doorway,

lots of people were holding their breath. She looked fantastic in her vivid red

dress and matching shoes. The dress had a lowcut neckline, by which her breasts

showed up very well and it followed each curve of her slim and beautiful body.

Grissom saw her arrival. He had been watching the door the whole evening. He

stared open-mouthed at her. Catherine, who was standing in his neighbourhood,

saw him watching. "Good girl," she said satisfied to herself.

"Shut your mouth, Grissom," Catherine told him as she walked by. "You look

like a fool." Grissom was astonished by the tone of her voice. It was as if

Catherine was mad at him lately.

Nick and Greg threw themselves immediately at Sara. Smiling she greeted them.

"Boys, the evening will be long enough," she said. Arm in arm the three of them

walked towards the table of their colleagues. Eveybody greeted her

enthousiastically. It was raining compliments about how she was dressed.

Blushing she received them. Only Grissom didn't say anything. As Sara

watched him carefully, he looked mad into her direction.

Sara was dancing constantly. One after another wanted to dance with her. Only

Grissom didn't ask her. He danced with no one, by the way. He was standing

there in the corner near to the balcony. His faced darkened every minute. "She's

beautiful, isn't she," Catherine turned up at once at his side. Both looked at Sara

for a while. "You are the only one who didn't dance with her. Why don't you

ask her," she followed. Grissom mumbled: "There are men enough who want to

dance with her. She doesn't need me." "Do you think so?", Catherine replied

with a mysterious smile. Then she walked away. He was astonished. What did

she mean? Of course, Sara didn't need him. And it was his own fault. He had

spoiled it all for good. He sighed, but then he made a dicision.

Sara, who had been looking at Grissom out of the corner of her eyes, saw him

coming. She was ordering some drinks at the bar. She turned around and there

he was standing right in front of her. Her smile faded away immediately and she

wanted to slip past him. With one hand he stopped her. "Sara, do you want

to…," he started. But she nodded her head. "No," she said. "Whatever you

wanted to ask me." And she let him standing there. Grissom got angry with her.

He had not been that angry for a long time. He followed her and catched up with

her. He laid his hand on her arm and turned her around. "Sara, listen to me," he

said. "Why," she said, "you're only out for hurting me. But tonight I want to

have fun." "Yes, you're having the time of your life," he said nasty. "You

behave like a…. a…." "As a what, Grissom," she asked. "As a whore, a slut,

maybe? Do you really think I will be waiting for you for the rest of my life?

Well, you're wrong about that. Even if you were the latest man on earth, I don't

want you anymore." With this words, she fled away, leaving him embarrassed

and very mad.

Catherine saw her running away. "Grissom, you have ruined it all again," she

sighed with herself. For a while she felt pity for him, when saw his desperate

face. Then she went after Sara. She found her in the ladysroom. "Everything

oke?," she asked. Sara nodded "no". Tears were in her eyes. "I shouldn't have

come," she said sadly. "We had a hell of a row again." Catherine wrapped her

arm around Sara's shoulder. She felt the younger woman was trembling.

"Grissom is an idiot. He was watching the door all evening until you came. And

after that he was looking at you all the time." "But why is he behaving like that,"

Sara asked desperate. "Grissom never felt something like this before, "

Catherine said. "He doesn't know what to do about his feelings."

"But he can behave normally," Sara went on. "Who, Grissom?," Catherine said

with raised eyebrows. In spite of herself, Sara burst out laughing. "Oke, we're

talking about Grissom. But I'm not going inside anymore, I'm going home."

"Oh, no," Catherine said, "that's out of the question. You're going inside,

making fun. Don't bother about Grissom." Together they walked into the room

again. Immediately Nick was showing up. Catherine left her to him with an easy

mind. Nick was just what Sara needed! He pulled Sara to the dancefloor.

"Everything allright?," he asked her when he saw her sad face. "Yeah, let's

party," she said already smiling. The disc jockey just put on the song 'Sexual

healing' by Marvin Gaye. Sara just received a big wink from Catherine before

she threw herself into the dance with heart and soul. Soon a circle of people

gathered arond them to encourage them roaring and applauding. They were a

beautiful and well-dancing couple. Even Grissom came closer to watch them.

Nick did as if he wanted to feel her whole body. Sara, who saw Grissom coming

nearer, added a little extra. Defiant she turned her body. She acted as if she

wanted to offer her breasts to Nick. The people around them were roaring and

applauding even harder. When the dance was over, Sara and Nick hugged each

other for a while. "Later more," they promised.

Sara was on her way to the balcony to get some fresh air, as Grissom barred her

way. With a face as a thundercloud, he took her arm and pulled her onto the

balcony. "Ouch Grissom, you're hurting me," she protested. He said nothing.

Then he burst out. "What are you thinking you're doing?" he shouted furious.

She tried to tear her arm loose, but her was holding her too strong. Like fighting

cocks they were standing in front of each other. "You have no say about me at

all Gil Grissom," she shouted back. "You spoiled that right. Leave me alone, for

good." She wanted to walk away, but he was still holding her. He took her other

arm too. Furious they were watching each other. She wrestled to come loose, but

all of a sudden he drawed her to himself. He kissed her furious. His mouth

bruised her lips. She tried to tear loose of him, but he was holding her too tight.

All of a sudden the kiss changed. First it was a kiss of anger, to punish her. But

it changed into one of passion. Sara's lips opened up automatically. She

responded as fiery as he did. Scared they released each other. They laughed

hesitatingly, but then he pulled her against himself even more closer. She

wrapped her arms around his neck. With her hand she pushed his head even

more closer. Their mouth found each other in another passionate kiss.

Catherine, who looked around the corner, just to see if Sara needed her, smiled

happily. It seemed to turn out well out there. She was standing with her back to

the balcony and sent away everyone who wanted to go there. The two of them

deserved some privacy!

Finally Grissom and Sara released each other to catch their breath. His face, that

had been dark all evening, was shining now. She caressed his cheek. He sat on

a chair and pulled her on his lap. She was shivering in the cold air. He pulled out

his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulder. "Sara," he said. Only her name,

but the tone was revealing. "Since when do you love me," she asked softly. "I

think I always loved you, but I didn't want to admit. You were always on my

mind. I even dreamed about you," he admitted. "Oh Sara, I've been such a

jealous fool, can you forgive me?" She hugged him tenderly. Then she kissed

him. She watched him with shining eyes. "I love you, Gil Grissom," she

whispered in his ear. Then they lost themselves in a warm and passionate kiss.

After a while they stood up and went inside. Sara gave him back his jacket.

They ordered something to drink and looked for a quiet corner. They sat close to

each other. It didn't last long before Greg turned up. He asked Sara to dance, but

she refused. "Maybe later," she said smilingly. She turned to Grissom again. He

wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. They smiled,

followed by a long kiss.

Later they were on the dancefloor. Grissom could dance pretty well. The last

dance had come. The disc jockey had choosen, very suitable, 'Lady in red' by

Chris DeBurgh. "For the most beautiful lady of the evening," he announced with

a grin to Sara. She smiled and bowed. She settled in Grissom's arms and put her

head on his shoulder. He pulled his arms close around her. His lips rested in her

hair. During the dance she looked up, right in his eyes. Their lips met in a warm

and lovingly kiss. They forgot everything around them. The music had stopped

a long time ago, but they didn't notice. They were standing in the middde of the

dancefloor. People were walking along them and watching them but they were

not aware of it. They were alone in their own world. It was Catherine who

disturbed them. "Everybody is watching you," she whispered. Scared they

released each other. Blushing they walked behind her to their table.

They were leaving first. Hand in hand they walked away, haunted by the

teasings of their colleagues. "Only a kiss at the frontdoor," Greg shouted. All

laughed. Sara turned around and blew them kisses. "Goodnight," she shouted

with a naughty grin. "Poor Grissom," someone said. "Lucky Grissom," someone

else said. Grissom looked at Sara beside him and winked. Both laughed

mysteriously.…


End file.
